


patience, patients.

by Aba2



Series: Little Nightmares Drabbles [3]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Panic, mono rambles to six about all the things he encounters while theyre away im-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aba2/pseuds/Aba2
Summary: Mono encounters The Patients for the first time
Relationships: Mono/Six (Little Nightmares), No Romantic Relationship(s), platonic - Relationship
Series: Little Nightmares Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170365
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	patience, patients.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my awful fear of the patients 😔✌️

The clacking pack of Patients hobbled nearer and nearer to Mono. He almost wouldn't have heard them over his beating heart and rapid breathing. Shakily, he whipped his flashlight around, hoping to slow them down, at least a little bit.

There were just

too

many.

He saw a little crawl space out of the corner of his eye. It was small, but he could probably squeeze underneath.

Mono ran

and slid

under.

He saw

a chair,

a fuse,

a switch.

He flipped

the switch

and

grabbed 

the fuse.

* * *

"Six!" Mono grabbed Six and engulfed her in a bear hug. "The Patients, a–and I had to shine my light, and– they moved, Six! T-They moved!" He took a long breath. "There were just so many! I tried to shine at all of them, b-but they're too fast!"

Six laughed a little. "Tell me all about them,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm a featured author on @App1e_Juice (on wattpad)'s discord server :0  
> join maybe I'm active and the people there are cool 👀
> 
> https://discord.gg/f42e8V9dQD


End file.
